The invention relates to a multi-functional stationery. More particulary, the invention relates to a multi-functional stationery which contains a pair of scissors, a ball pen and an art designing knife.
Most students use a pair of scissors, ball pens and art designing knives separately. The three sets of scissors, ball pens and art designing knives occupy large room, and these articles may mix with other stationery articles so that they are not safe in use. Conventional scissors do not have any sheath to cover the scissors blade, so they are not safe and convenient in use. Some users try to use art designing knives instead of scissors. However, the function of art designing knives is different from that of scissors. Some designers try to combine the functions of ball pens and art designing knives together. However, the important function of scissors is omitted in most multi-functional stationery design. Because the combination of a pair of scissors, a ball pen and an art designing knife in an assembly is difficult, the inventor spends a long period to research and develop the multi-functional stationery assembly of the invention.